Sparks Fly
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: And before she had the chance to glance at the clock, it was already late Friday night, and she was laughing in the library at yet another one of Draco's strange stories. Dramione oneshot.


_The way you move is like a full on rain storm_

One might mistake Draco for Moses the way he parted crowds. No one ever dared stand in his way. The hallways parted so that he could pass. How does one reach that kind of status, she wondered. You needn't even announce yourself. And there was no establishing yourself either. You're just born into it, she reasoned.

 _You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

He had no regard for, well, anything. He did as he pleased, when he pleased. And it bothered her. But mostly because she envied that kind of freedom. What she wouldn't give to put the book down. But she couldn't not study. Something like that had consequences. Consequences she didn't want to pay. But he never seemed to pay any. How can one get away with _everything?_

 _And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch_

Why was he so good at potions? She couldn't seem to get the hang of it. His potion was already brewing. She had just barely finished gathering all her materials. It'd be easier if these directions weren't written in such an atrocious code of words. But she was Hermione Granger. And she had decided on taking Advanced Potions, so for now she would just have to power through it. But really, did he have to take the station right next to her? It made her look absolutely incompetent by comparison. And he was rather distracting. He was always humming. And his sleeves were all rolled up, showcasing his arms as he cut up ingredients. "What are you looking at Granger?"

 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of…_

Her head snapped back to her work, her hair bouncing accordingly. What did he care? She could look at anything she wanted. But not really. She didn't carry his same status. He was rich. And a pureblood. Doesn't get much better than that. Status wise. Not that she cared about status. But others did. Even if the war was over. There was just a certain attachment to it all. Money speaks volumes. And people are subject to the majority belief. It's the unspoken agreement of society. She threw another quick glance his way. Maybe she'd ask him how he does it. The war was over after all. They had no reason to hate each other anymore.

 _My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea_

No. That would be stupid. Draco Malfoy would never talk to someone like her. Especially because she was herself. The one who had taken down the Dark Lord. Harry Potter's best friend. She almost laughed. Harry Potter's best friend. Talking to Draco Malfoy. Or better yet Draco Malfoy talking to Harry Potter's best friend. No, it would never happen. And besides Draco had done some horrible things. Awful things.

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

Finally potions ended. Hers was mediocre at best. Draco's was worthy of praise. A shot of envy surged through her. But she wouldn't ever let that show. Because she was composed. And would remain as such. She'd get this potion thing down. And she'd be better than Draco. Yes, that's what she'd do. It was time to make a trip to the library.

It was rather empty, considering it was late Friday afternoon. No, scratch that, it w _as_ empty. No one was in there. Hermione made a face. How could no one be in the library? Surely she wasn't the only student who wanted to study. She shook her head and continued on to find a book that would unlock the secrets of potions to her. Only she didn't find a book. She found Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? Wasn't there a party somewhere that required his presence? When he saw her he looked her up and down. "May I help you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's the library Malfoy. I don't need help."

"You clearly do if you're looking for a book to explain potions."

She shot him a look. "Not all of us can afford expensive tutors Malfoy."

"I don't need a tutor, I'm naturally talented."

She rolled her eyes.

 _But with you I know it's no good._

"Seriously, if you're struggling, I could help you." She could only look up at him. She hugged her book closely. "Really?"

"No need to sound suspicious. We're not who we were back then." She blinked and looked down, slightly embarrassed. He was right. So she agreed. Because bottom line was, potions was hard.

The exchange was pleasant. And before she had the chance to glance at the clock, it was already late Friday night, and she was laughing in the library at yet another one of Draco's strange stories. But that's when Draco's watch began to beep. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. It seems we lost track of time." She gasped when she realized what time it was. "Oh I'm sorry for keeping you so long."

"Don't worry about it." Draco flashed her a smile. It warmed her cheeks.

 _And I could wait patiently but…I really wish you would…_

It was a rainy day when she met Draco in the library again that next Friday. It was a real downpour. She loved it. The sky was grey with yellow flashes of lightning. And it smelled absolutely perfect. She could have skipped down the halls she was so happy. They chatted again for hours, with, of course, some studying thrown in between.

"It really is coming down today, isn't it?" he said.

She smiled. "Yes, don't you love it?"

"It's not often I find someone who likes rain too." He paused, looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked nervously.

 _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain…_

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out into the hall. She stumbled, trying to keep up with his quickened pace. He pushed the large wooden doors, so that they were outside, completely exposed to the elements.

"Draco you're crazy!" she yelped, but he kept dragging her, down past the steps and deeper into the rain. Hermione laughed as he finally stopped pulling, staring up at the sky. She looked down at their hands; he hadn't let go. He noticed this, and followed her eyes, looking down at their hands as well. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, their eyes locking.

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

He cupped her cheek, bringing his face to hers, and she stood on her tippy toes to meet him, their lips brushing against each other. It was a soft moment, a quiet one, with nothing but the rain filling the silence in gentle pitter-patters. Draco pulled away, but still cupping her cheek; his face genuine and content. Hermione couldn't breathe in the best way, her heart beaming upon seeing his face. Lightning flashed.

 _I see sparks fly whenever you…smile._

* * *

 **A/N: Another drabble that had been stuck in my head basically since this song came out haha. Hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
